The sound, appearance and other attractions of a water fountain are enjoyed by many people. Designs have been created for fountains that can actually be used in an interior of a house or office, for example. One design of this type is used on the top of a table or other flat surface and causes water to fall on top of stones or other natural elements to provide a pleasant sound and visual attraction. However, the designs mounted on a table top risk leakage of water onto the table top, potentially ruining the finish. The need exists to minimize this risk.